


Locks are Only a Suggestion

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [8]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-JAQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Locks are only suggestions according to James and Alec, they never expected to see Q working out





	Locks are Only a Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Q works out - he doesn’t realize he’s being observed by Alec or James

James’ POV

He’s got to be seeing things. Never in a thousand years would he have expected to walk into Q’s office to find the boffin exercising and doing stretches with weights on his wrists and ankles. He’s got to be seeing things.

He glances at Alec, eyes narrowing and brow furrowed in question.

His partner nods, head tipping slightly towards the boffin.

His focus returns to Q. The layers that he’s used to seeing seem to all be piled up on the quartermaster’s sofa, leaving him in a t-shirt and compression pants. For some reason he’s barefoot. He feels a bit slow when he notices the yoga mat beneath the boffin’s feet.

Why in the world is Q doing stretches in his office? Why did he have the door locked? Not that it stopped them, it’s almost a challenge to see what sort of locks the dark haired man can come up with for them to disarm. Do the minions know that their boss is in this good of shape? How did he not know?

He’s at a loss for words, so he’s standing there staring stupidly at Q, wondering if it’d be appropriate to ask him out right now. This is one more thing for him to appreciate about the boffin.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

They probably shouldn’t have unlocked Q’s door, but neither of them are prone to following the rules. The minions said that the quartermaster is in his office, so they went to see him only to find a locked door. Knocking is not something they do if they don’t have to, so they unlocked the door. James figured out the first lock, he figured out the second.

Tapping on his partner’s arm, he motions for them to back away. As much as he’s enjoying the view and the way Q’s on display as he moves through each yoga position, this feels wrong. There’s a statement he never thought he’d think.

Quietly the two of them back out, closing the door and listening to the autolock. He hopes that it didn’t bother the boffin.

“We should definitely discuss that when we get home,” he mutters, glancing back at the door.

Nodding, James replies, “Yeah, it’s not something we need to share with the minions. No reason to give them a reason to try and be competition.”

They leave without another word.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

When he’s done with his daily stretches, he takes the earbuds out, turning off the music and checking to see if anyone tried knocking on his door while he was on his break. He’s not surprised to see that Alec and James came to his door. The same cannot be said for what happens next. Apparently he needs to figure out a new locking system for his door.

He definitely should have used those locks Parker suggested for it, he’ll install them tomorrow.

What in the hell is he going to do with those two? 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
